Fellomopilos, the story of a strange girlwith Finn and Jake
by Korinclarewhe
Summary: Fellopea is a girl waken up in a cave of ice. This wasn't the first last life she was in a cave. She could've stayed there for 100 years.
1. The Mushroom War

Leti, a beautiful women, 38 years old and is about to have a baby. She was the best which in town. The mushroom war started 30 hours ago. It was New York.

"Leti, it's 2 a.m. What are you doing out there?" Says her neighbor Pati. It was pouring outside.

" Come with me if you want to survive!"

" We're not aloud to use craft outside! Let me come with you, we're going to the cave of northeast!" Pati ran down the stairs with a glowing liquor.

" What's that?"

" It's something you might need. You can't just run away from this war, I have a different solution."

Leti and Pati went to a dark cave. Pati had everything ready for Leti. An ice cube, and 4 potions.

Leti laid down while she put two potions on the ice cube and 2 potions on Leti. A fog softly came out of Leti's stomach and came into the ice cube.

" Your child will be growing in the ice cube, she will have a child which will grow until the last child, Fellopea the human." Says Pati.

Leti fogs away from the cave.


	2. The Melting Iceberg

THE MELTING ICEBERG.

Finn and Jake walked into the dashing cave.

" Look how romantic this cave is Finn, someday, the lucky girl will walk with you into the cave, like me and Lady Rainacorn. And she'll be the one in the future, in your future." Jake tried to convince Finn to believe in love. Finn got uncomfortably mad.

" But what happens if she doesn't like me?! What happens if I take it too far?!" Finn's rage was blurting out words. He really wanted love. He just doesn't want to show it.

" That's only going to happen unless you control anger Finn, women are like bees and butterflies. You control, they're on your finger tickling you, you don't control, they're sticking you hard or worse, getting with another butterfly."

" Exactly, like you and your stinging talk. I'm going to find a bathroom. Stay there and talk to yourself."

" Ok, I love talking to myself."

Finn wandered around, but finally found himself smashed in a huge ice berg. There was a body shaped figure inside of it.

" Helloooo?" Finn said.

" Finn! Did you find the bathroom? WHOA! Huge iceberg. I would like to go number two on this!" Jake tried to go on the iceberg but Finn stopped him.

" WAIT! There's a person in there!"

" Yeah, there is... You want me to break it?"

" Yeah, but don't hurt the girl."

Jake giant fisted his hands and smashed the iceberg. The iceberg flew into pieces. The person flew into Finn's hands.

" It's a girl." Finn exclaimed.

Jake's phone rang, it was PB. " It's PB. Let's put her back home."

" I'll hold her, and I'll put her on my bed."

" You're a freak Finn."

" I'm trying to do something nice for her."

" Just for the night Finn, then let's her up on the balcony porch.

You're a freak Finn..."

Stay in tuned for the next chapter, The Girl with Pure Crystal Dignity Which will be written by 12/31/13. HAPPY NEW YEARS. I will still continue in 2014!


	3. The Girl with Pure Crystal Dignity

THE GIRL WITH PURE CRYSTAL DIGNITY

Finn opened the door and fell on the couch. Panting greatly. Jake went over to the stove and made tea.

" Jake, that fight with the radioactive candy was...AWESOME!" Said Finn panting out the words.

" Just don't get too hooked with it after a break up with Flame Princess...I want you to be yourself again too but I also want you to know what love is..."

" No Jake, I can't do those things anymore. This is something more, love is a waste of time."

" Finn...I mean FINN! Stop saying that nonsense or I will force you to kiss someone you don't know. Are...ARE YOU SAYING THAT ME AND RAINACORN ARE A WASTE OF TIME?" Jake face was madly on Finn's case.

" Well... I guess I am!" Said Finn standing up.

Finn heard footsteps upstairs.

" Wait, pause for a minute." Finn and Jake froze.

The girl's foot was visible. She walked down the stairs and stood for a moment.

" So the boy who disturbed me says these ridiculous things?" She was rude. The girl was wearing a towel wrapped.

Finn felt a pin on his back. She had a flat chest. A bit shorter than him. Her hair was dyed dark punk pink. He assumed that she was about 12 years old.

" Wha, what?" Quavered Finn's words.-

" What's your name?" Says the girl.  
"Fa,...Finn" Finn was glamoured of how young she was.-

" My name is Fa... Fellopea?"

Finn didn't care how suspiciously she said her name, he felt his heart bleeding...Fellopea... He told himself. Those crystal brown, to light brown eyes.

" Hello? Hellooo?" Waving Fellopea.

" Huh?"

" I said what's your hair color?"

" Blond"

Fellopea expected more unnatural hair colors. She did not like how he covers his beauty with that cute cat hat. She did like the blue eyes with the gold touch to the hair. This was the first person she saw since she was born in the iceberg.

" You have really long hair Fellopea... This is Jake, my stretchy, talking dog, I guess." Finn asked Jake to showed talking and stretching abilities.

Fellopea did have long hair. Her hair was flowingly past her chest.

" Can we talk about the iceberg?" Asked Jake-

" Later...Um...I need clothes." Fellopea said.

Finn knew she really did not want to talk about it to them.

"If you look upstairs at the room that you were sleeping at, my room, theres some clothes, sorry about the size..." Said Finn

" Thanks."

Finn knew in her eyes she had dignity. Pure Dignity, with crystal eyes.

Stay Tuned for the next chapter: GETTING OUT OF A STICKY SITUATION WITH BUBBLEGUM will be done by New Years. HAPPY NEW YEARS!


	4. Get Out of a Problem with Bubblegum

GET OUT OF A PROBLEM WITH BUBBLEGUM

Sorry about the name last chapter. I needed to shorten out the name. I would love to hear some reviews on this chap. Maybe some ideas, I would like that.

Fellopea walked out of the house and on the fields.

" So...Who am I going to meet Finn?"

" Peebles"

" Who's this Peebles?"

" She's a princess, mostly has her hands on Ooo."

" This place is called Ooo? How many more freaks am I going to meet?"

" Many" Interrupts Jake.

" No...ok yes. Many..."

"Oh...So you're doing this just to let out my secret, huh?"

" Uh... Yeah."

Fellopea, Finn and Jake walked all the way to the Candy Kingdom.

" This is the Candy Kingdom. Where PB lives..." Says Jake

" I was right, more freaks..."

" Hello! My name is Princess Bubblegum!" Cinnamon Bun was next to her playing pop music with his keyboard.

" Hi. My name is Fellopea..."

" The...?"Asked Peebles

" The what?"

" What are you, what's your race?"

" Um, undefined..."

" Uh, can we talk Bonnebel?" Asks Finn. Finn and PB walked in the bushes talking.

" So Finn hasn't told you his race?" Asked Jake.

" No."

" Well, that was stupid, he's a human by the way."

" OK! Come with me to my LABORATORY! You can use some of my clothes..." Exclaimed Bubblegum.

Finn began walking with them.

" WITHOUT FINN AND JAKE!" Yelled Peebles.

" So how about this?" Asked Princess Bubblegum showing Fellopea a pink shirt with a black skirt.

" Nice."

" You can have this" She handed Fellopea a glittery princess dress that was hers when she was 13.

" How old are you Fellopea? This might be your size." Asked PB.

" I'm 12. That might fit me."

" I guess you are a princess?"

" Maybe.." Fellopea slipped on the dress.

" That fits you well... Tell me about the iceberg."

" No."

" You know I can be your friend forever. Possibly for more than 4,000 years."

" I'm not going to live for 4..."

" HA! You're human aren't you! SCORE!"

Fellopea jumped on the table. Holding scissors in her hand threatening her.

" I'M NOT GETTING OUT OF THIS WITH GUM, AM I? I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS THIS PLACE AND COMPLETING THIS MISSION!"

She jumped out of the window into Finn's hands. She quickly ran out of his hands while Finn was Following her into the forrest. Jake not caring, walked back home waiting for Finn.

Fellopea knew he was human, Finn.

" He will talk her into it, he's in love, he's human anyway." Said Bubblegum to herself telling the banana guards to not chase after her.

Next chapter: HUMAN TO HUMAN be written by tomorrow afternoon 12/31/13. HAPPY NEW YEARS!


	5. Human to Human

Human to Human

I'm looking for reviews on this one...

Fellopea walked into the forrest. Feelings prickles of dried leaves.

Finn was following her. He really messed it up this time.

" FELLOPEA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Finn panted out.

" No, no, go away.." Fellopea whispered. Finn found her sitting down hiding... He wanted to hug to so tightly.

" Fellopea... You look so much like a human... Are you a human?"

" My spirit lied, the witch,"

" YOU'RE A WITCH!?"

" No... I need to go see the Flame King."

" What?"

" Bye." Fellopea jumped out of the forrest and ran. Finn got a call from Bubblegum. There was trouble in the candy kingdom.

Finn was running to the Candy Kingdom. He go lost. While that happened...

The girl hit the Blob with a stick. The blob vanished. The kingdom cheered with joy and wondered who that girl was. Princess Bubblegum ran to Finn.

" Finn! Some girl already defeated the monster already!"

" What?"

" Fellopea is a human!"

" Huh?" Finn saw the girl running off.

When Jake caught up with Finn, Finn was walking straight back home.

" Finn? We're going home?"

" Yeah homey."

" Oh."

When Finn and Jake got home, Felopea was punching, the punching bags.

" Jake, can I talk to Fellopea?" Finn asked Jake walking out the door with Fellopea.

" Wait what? FREAK!"

" What are you doing... Finn?" Fellopea said.

" I'm taking you to the Ice Kingdom..."

Finn grabbed Fellopea's arm and dragged her to the Ice Kingdom.

" Simon?"

" What? Finn, did you bring a princess to bate me? Well, she's like 12 and I'm all to Bubblegum... I did not steal a crown..."

" I may not have my crown right now but I am still the second human..."

" I KNEW YOU WERE A HUMAN!" Shouted Finn.

" What? There's a Human to Human thing going on?... Weird stuff..." Said the Ice King.

" No..."

" Stop lying..."

" We're not talking Human to Human until we confess I AM HUMAN..."

Next Chap: NOT CONFESSING...


	6. Not Confessing

Fellopea is more than a strange girl, she's Finn's inspiration. But is Fellopea more meanings to Finn? Or is Finn studying her while she's weirded out. This girl has a secret that she cannot even tell to her best friends. Does she even trust these guys? Read on to find out. This is Fellopea's story.


End file.
